


Fall of authority

by Protoformx, thewanderinggem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protoformx/pseuds/Protoformx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewanderinggem/pseuds/thewanderinggem
Summary: A new Diamond has discovered something terrible





	Fall of authority

Blood Diamond sat upon her throne surveying her dank surroundings. The room was built by home world's most notable Bismuth's, but it still was void of life. Blood Diamond swore that all the entered seemed to lose a bit of their will.  

 

The Diamond’s attention snapped towards her feet an Emerald stood below her. The Emerald coughed before speaking. “Blood Diamond.” The gem’s hand shot to her chest in salute as she awaited the Diamond’s acknowledgement.   

 

Blood Diamond was annoyed, why couldn’t she be left alone without these gems bothering her. The Diamond’s eyes narrowed as she spoke. “Report.” It was a simple demand, but it shook the Emerald stood below her.

 

The Emerald spoke “My Diamond, Second Lieutenant of Battalion X-383. All soldiers have been called into duty, we should be at full strength in a few hours.” The Emerald bowed and saluted the Diamond once again.

 

Blood Diamond waved her hand at the Emerald, a sigh escaped her mouth as she simply said “dismissed.” The Emerald quickly scurried out of throne room.

 

Blood Diamond stood from her throne, her hand coming to her forehead. The Diamond would be relieved once this was all over.

 

The doors to her throne room smashed open as a Peridot came running through. The tiny gem was frantic as her voice was filled with distraught  “My Diamond, we are under attack!”

 

The Peridot’s eyes grew wide as a mass of legs and arms came crashing in. The Peridot’s arms flew out as she screamed “Help!” Blood Diamond carefully scoped up the gem and placed her on her throne.

 

Anger bellowed inside the Diamond. How dare this mangled monstrosity enter her throne room. A hand comes down swift and swats the being to the side of the room. It’s form dissipates as it falls to the ground.

 

Blood Diamond looked back to the Peridot, making sure she was safe. “Are you okay, little one?” A genuine smile forming on her face. The Peridot’s voice chokes slightly as she speaks “There’s more my Diamond.”  

 

A voice of triumph echoes through her throne room. “Blood Diamond, face me!” It was a Quartz, a Jasper to be perisce. It was a Rebel, she snorted. Just like them to send in a monster to do their dirty work.

 

The Diamond’s voice boomed “How low you rebels must be to send in that monster” The Quartz’s stance faltered for a second, she was caught of guard. “That “thing” is your creation!” The soldier screamed as she attacked.

 

The Quartz ran towards her, an axe in her hand. Before the soldier could jump, Blood Diamond held gem on her hand. The Quartz’s form dissipated as she closed her hand on the form of the gem. The Diamond held the soldier’s form in her hand softly.

 

“What do we have here?” The voice of Yellow Diamond filled the room. The Diamond’s form bent down and picked up the shattered remains of the first attacker. “Looks like it got out.” Yellow Diamond was laughing.

 

“So it’s true, they are your creations?” Blood Diamond sneers. “My dear why worry about such little things?”  

 

Blood Diamond stepped forward her anger rising. “What are they?” she demanded.

 

Yellow Diamond walked towards her each step seemed to shake the room. “They are the remains of those useless, defective, rebel’s.” Each word punctuated as a finger pressed into Blood Diamonds chest.  

 

“You have no right to do this!” A hand comes up and pushes Yellow Diamond away. “I will speak with White Diamond about this.” Yellow Diamond turns and begins to walk away, the remains of the shattered gems in hand. “White, approved this Blood.”

 

A growl came from Blood Diamond’s mouth “Do not turn your back to me Yellow Diamond.”   

 

“To go against a Diamond’s Law is treason.” Yellow cooed.

 

“This is murder, Yellow.” Blood Diamond yelled. “I don’t have time for your empathy,” Yellow laughed.  

 

“I will not let this stand!” Blood Diamond barked, as the doors to her throne closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on this story this it is part 1 pg 1


End file.
